phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
|image = Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg |caption = Phineas's friends in his backyard shouting "Happy Birthday!" |season = 3 |production = 304 |broadcast = 117 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = April 1, 2011 |international = |xd = April 30, 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Phineas' birthday and for the special occasion, Ferb puts together a clip show of the gang's favorite moments. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his 'non-inator' to pre-empt his brother's biography from appearing on television. Episode Summary It's Phineas's birthday. When Phineas wakes up, he looks to find that Ferb had left him a scavenger hunt to go across town while he, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving plan out the Clip Show that they had planned to do before the circus had arrived. Candace finally gets proof of her brother's days of summer that had been digitally recorded by Irving's secret camera's that record everything that happens. (even when they travel through time). The episode has three different times when Phineas Flynn, Dr. D, and Linda Flynn each say "Now if I had a nickel for everytime I____." Most of the time, it was a candy bar that they thought that they could buy. Dr. D came first with how many times Perry the platypus had been trapped, Linda Flynn's was about how many times Candace came saying that she should come look to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, while Phineas's was "Hey aren't you a little young to ___." and "Ah Candace, you're a great person, well, if I had a nickel for everytime you did something nice for me, well I wouldn't know what to do with that much money." Isabella's love scene was where she was digitally editing her piece of the clipshow. Which included "will, be, together, forever, Isabella." and "Isabella, will, you, marry, me." "Ah the magic of digital editing." Dr. D. who had thought that the reason his scheme's always fail is because it always has the word -inator in the scheme's name. So he names he add's the word -non to -inator to create the Finally after completing the scavenger hunt, Phineas comes home to a huge party. Candace who at the beginning of the episode didn't know what to get him, came through with randomly picking up a "left-handed flanch tuner." (from the plumbing company that works for the city of Danville) which Phineas says that he's been "looking for one of those for forever." He hugs her and tells her she's the best sister ever. Thus the end of the episode has occured. Everyone is happy except for Dr. D. Songs None. End Credits During the end credits, there is a collage of clips of Candace calling "Mom!" set to an instrumental version of the Phineas and Ferb theme. During the end logo, Candace's voice yells, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Hey, where's Perry? Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry simply walk to his lair while Major Monogram and Carl discuss all of the entrances to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired on March 25, 2011 on Disney Channel on Demand. * The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this episode, with the characters aware of the fact that they are in a clip show and that they wouldn't actually be able to see the clips themselves. (The concept of a clip show is also subverted by the inclusion of a number of "clips" from episodes that don't actually exist). Besides remarking that he isn't going to waste his best ideas on a clip show, Doofenshmirtz also breaks the fourth wall when he says to Perry, "Look what you made me do 40 seconds ago!" * Episodes used when Phineas looks back at older times when he is asked if he is a "little young", in order: "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Toy to the World", "Flop Starz", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Backyard Aquarium", "It's About Time!", "Spa Day", "Atlantis", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Finding Mary McGuffin" (again), and "Candace Loses Her Head". * It seems like Irving is being more liked by the others as Isabella said his name. Production Information * 16-year-old Tabitha Comstock of Fairdale, Kentucky provides a voice in the episode. Ms. Comstock was able to have her wish to go behind the scenes of Phineas and Ferb granted through the combined efforts of Disney and the Make-A-Wish Foundation. "Ky. girl’s dream granted thanks to Disney, Make a Wish Foundation," WHAS Louisville *This is the first 2-part episode of Season 3. *This is Irving's first appearance in Season 3. *This is the first 2-part episode to not contain an official song. Continuity * Second clip show of the series; the first was "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." * A clown child appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * This is the sixth time a character's birthday is celebrated. The first five being Candace (Candace Loses Her Head), Doofenshmirtz (Raging Bully), Linda (Mom's Birthday), Vanessa (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together), and Hildegard Johnson (Run, Candace, Run). * The clip show is also an homage to Mom's Birthday, as in that episode, it showed highlights of Linda's life. The same applies here for Phineas. * Once more, Candace is seen knowing of Isabella's crush on her brother. However, it is the first time we have seen any reaction from her, nevermind a slightly disturbed one, as Candace realizes just how badly Isabella loves Phineas when she catches her editing random quotes from him into romantic phrases (ex. We'll-Be-Together-Forever-Isabella!) * Second time Isabella cries, but this time, it is in joy.("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Errors * Technically, Phineas and Ferb never actually built the "Flying car of the Future... Today", as the episode they built it in was all a dream. * Clips where used that actually never happened (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo. * Nobody except Doofenshmirtz and Candace should remember the word aglet or what it means. There also won't be any images or video of the concert because it also erased digital media * The clips appeared as in the premiere episodes, sometimes in a view no character could have filmed it in. *One of Baljeet's clips is from Poofenplotz is Isabella and the Temple of Sap, but there's no possible way that they could have seen that. Allusions *'2001: A Space Odyssy: '''Near the beggining, Irving is heard humming Also Sprach Zarathustra, a song made famous by this film. * Phineas's alarm clock plays the traditional birthday song ''Happy Birthday to You, though the background music heard at the same time is a soundalike. (Although the lyrics to the song are still protected under copyright, the music itself is in the public domain.) * The beat poem Isabella is seen reciting parodies Howl by Allen Ginsberg. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tabitha Comstock as TBA References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn